Land Before Time Wiki
Land Before Time Wiki A Wiki dedicated to the popular children's cartoon series, The Land Before Time, property of Universal Studios. The Combined Herds of the Great Valley Main Article: List of characters in The Land Before Time * Neighbors: ** Swooper * Mrs. Mama * Hidden Runner * Sharptooth (First Film) * Misc. Fast Biters * Misc. Sharpteeth The Land Before Time Series Movie Series Main Article: List of The Land Before Time movies TV Series # The Cave of Many Voices # The Mysterious Tooth Crisis # The Star Day Celebration # The Canyon of Shiny Stones # The Great Log-Running Game # The Brave Longneck Scheme # The Meadow of Jumping Waters # The Days of Rising Water # Escape from the Mysterious Beyond # The Hidden Canyon # The Legend of the Story Speaker # The Bright Circle Celebration # The Lonely Journey # The Missing Fast-Water Adventure # The Spooky Nighttime Adventure # The Lone Dinosaur Returns # Stranger From the Mysterious Above # The Forbidden Friendship # The Amazing Threehorn Girl # The Big Longneck Test # The Hermit of Black Rock # Return to Hanging Rock # March of the Sand Creepers # Search for the Sky Color Stones # Through the Eyes of a Spiketail # The Great Egg Adventure # The Longneck and the Cobbler Rumors The Land Before Time XIV What the fourteenth Land Before Time movie will be about is currently unknown. Hardly seen family members Cera's mother and sisters, seen in the first movie are not seen at the end of the first movie and for the rest of the of the series. Rumor is they died on the way to the Great Valley. Ducky's father is rarely seen throughout the series after the first movie. It is sometimes asked if this is due to how Ducky's original voice actress, Judith Barsi was murdered by her own father. Chomper and Ruby seperated from their families Because Chomper and Ruby are, as of now, seperated from their families because of Red Claw and his Fast Biters, it is unknown if they will be reunited with them or what will happen to their families. Ruby was reunited with her family for a short while, but when she will see them again is unknown. Bron and Doc Prior to the Great Longneck Migration, some fans asked if Doc was Littlefoot's father, and their questions were answered when Bron came into the picture. Rainbow Faces If we watch the end of the VII movie, we realize that they disappear in a ray of light. It´s supposed that the rock of cold fire was an alien spaceship. Sharptooth and Red Claw Many fans think that Red Claw might be a relative of Sharptooth, the villain of the first film. Some even say he might be the original sharptooth himself. There is some evidence supporting this claim, as both Red Claw and the original sharptooth both have injured eyes and are especialy feared for their kind. Some have suggest that, if this rumor is in fact true, that Red Claw may have gotten his namesake when Littlefoot and his friends pushed a boulder on him in the first movie. This is highly unlikely however, because Red Claw can see with both eyes and doesn't keep one eye shut, and also has a different skin color from Sharptooth. External links *Official Website *Internet Movie Database *Official TV series website *TV.com summary *The Land Before Time funsite *LBT fanfics *The Chipmunks and the Land Before Time fanfic - crossover of the Land Before Time characters and the Chipmunks and Chipettes. *The Chipmunks and the Land Before Time II fanfic - sequel to the first crossover. *LBT on Wikipedia *The Gang of Five